Ciclos
by JYue
Summary: Shikamaru prefería llevar su pena en privado, mas esa noche descubriría que algunas personas sí necesitaban compartir sus recuerdos dolorosos para seguir adelante. Tal situación seguro conduciría a momentos complicados, aunque interesantes. ShikaNaru.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Probablemente nunca lo haga...

* * *

**Ciclos**

La noche era fresca, más oscura de lo normal a causa de las espesas nubes, augurio evidente de futura lluvia, las cuales obstaculizaban el paso del pálido, y ya de por sí débil, resplandor de la luna. El silencio se había adueñado del cementerio, dando al lugar un aspecto lúgubre al sumarle la niebla que se expandía entre las tumbas. Era tarde, la medianoche despidiéndose despacio, igual que Shikamaru lo hacía por el pequeño sendero que tantas veces había visitado antes.

Llevaba un pequeño candil en la mano, alumbrando con descuido el camino frente a él; en realidad no necesitaba la iluminación, conocía el camino de memoria después de todo aquel tiempo, pero las sombras curiosas proyectadas por la llama le ayudaban a mantener su mente ocupada, tratando de encontrar patrones entre una y otra figura.

Cualquier cosa era preferible a los recuerdos de aquellos días que jamás volverían, así que se distrajo lanzando miradas a las otras tumbas enmarcando el camino. En unas cuantas horas más el lugar estaría repleto con cientos de familiares presentando sus respetos a los seres queridos cuya partida del mundo terrenal ya había ocurrido. Los tres días siguientes estarían llenos de sentimientos entre dulces y amargos, acompañados de las festividades correspondientes, seguro creadas con el fin de aminorar el dolor emergente por los recuerdos de quienes ya no estaban.

Era la primera vez que Shikamaru tenía alguien a quien conmemorar en dichas fechas, mas por supuesto no la primera en que había derramado lágrimas ante la tumba de su antiguo sensei; estaba seguro que no se trataría de la última tampoco. Prefirió hacer su visita antes del caos que siempre acompañaba esas fechas, siendo así libre de sacar todo el dolor acumulado sin preocuparse de ser observado. El resto de la aldea ya se presentaría a lo largo del apenas iniciado día.

Fue por eso que le sorprendió escuchar el inconfundible sonido de pasos, llegándole con claridad gracias a la quietud que reinaba en el cementerio. Identificó rápido la fuente del ruido, ubicando a varios metros de distancia una figura solitaria sosteniendo un pequeño candil. Al parecer la otra persona también percibió su presencia, pues permanecía detenida a mitad del camino.

Acostumbrado a las sombras, así como utilizando su excepcional capacidad de deducción, poco tardó Shikamaru en identificar al individuo. Su mente continuó atando cabos, dejando atrás la sorpresa inicial para dar paso a un sentimiento de comprensión. Él no era el único que había perdido a un maestro en el transcurso del año.

"Naruto…" dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro, reiniciando su andar.

Se detuvo al quedar frente al otro ninja; la luz combinada de ambos candiles era iluminación suficiente para distinguir el rostro de Uzumaki, cuyas mejillas resplandecían con los rastros de evidente llanto. Los ojos del rubio permanecían clavados en el suelo, su cuerpo agitándose con su respiración irregular, negándose a reconocer la presencia del otro adolescente.

"Naruto…" repitió Shikamaru. Su voz estaba exenta de fastidio, esta ocasión sólo teñida con un profundo sentimiento de verdadero cansancio.

Cuando el rostro del otro muchacho se levantó, enfrentando por fin su mirada, Shikamaru sintió su corazón contraerse. Los ojos de Naruto siempre fueron expresivos, un reflejo fiel de los sentimientos que experimentaba; Shikamaru estaba acostumbrado a la excesiva alegría, al enojo, o la necia audacia brillando en ese par de ojos azules, mas no al profundo dolor que ahora demostraban.

"Yo…" comenzó Naruto con voz temblorosa. "Es… es sólo que…" su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de completa devastación. "¡Lo extraño demasiado!"

El llanto estaba de regreso, fluyendo abundante por el rostro del rubio. Naruto siempre ponía su corazón entero en cada acción de su vida y Shikamaru notó que esta no sería la excepción. Una intensa ráfaga de luz iluminó el lugar, brindándole un claro vislumbre de la desesperanzada expresión de Uzumaki; después se escuchó el fuerte estruendo retrasado del relámpago, y con éste se esfumó el breve resplandor, quedando los dos ninjas de nuevo a merced de los débiles candiles.

Para orquestar el melancólico momento la naturaleza decidió que lo indicado era dejar caer la lluvia, las gotas espesas e incesantes como las lágrimas de Naruto. Las posibles acciones entre las cuales decidir comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Shikamaru, buscando lo más adecuada para tan delicada situación. ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta al tener a Naruto, la única persona lo suficiente interesante para llamar su atención, frente a él llorando desesperanzado?

Los ojos del rubio estaban de nuevo clavados en el suelo, probablemente apenado después de ese corto instante de iluminación en la que ambos tuvieron oportunidad de enfrentarse. Sus hombros continuaban agitándose, delatando la presencia del llanto a pesar de tener escondido su rostro. La lluvia continuó cayendo, abriéndose paso al interior de las ropas de los jóvenes. Shikamaru dudaba haber visto una imagen más conmovedora que la de su amigo en ese momento, vulnerable en todos los aspectos posibles.

"Hey." dijo Shikamaru, colocando una mano tentativa sobre el hombro del otro ninja, "Es… está bien ¿sabes?" Frunció la frente, irritado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dudaba de qué hacer a continuación. "Sólo…"

No fue necesario que decidiera cómo terminar esa frase, ya que el impacto del cuerpo de Naruto chocando con el suyo borró de su mente a dónde se dirigía la conversación. Alcanzó a oír el distintivo sonido de cristal rompiéndose, seguro el candil antes sostenido por el rubio cayendo al suelo, ya que Shikamaru podía sentir ahora ambas manos de éste vacías aferradas a su espalda, rodeando su cuerpo.

"¡No es justo!" sollozó Naruto, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro adolescente. "¡Maldito Ero-sennin… muriéndose antes de tiempo! Yo… yo…"

Shikamaru comprendía lo que Naruto quería decir pero no lograba expresar. No existían palabras capaces de plasmar el dolor por el vacío que deja un ser querido; en esas ocasiones lo único que quedaba eran los sollozos y alaridos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar al desahogo del rubio, abrazándole con su único brazo libre al tiempo que le susurraba al oído sencillas palabras de confort.

Estaba seguro de que Naruto comprendía que su antiguo maestro se había ido, que su muerte fue honorable, voluntaria, y que ayudó a mantener a salvo a la aldea. No eran reproches o negación lo que afloraba del rubio, sino la frustración de comprender los hechos en su totalidad y, por lo tanto, quedar despojado de cualquier lamento justificable mas que la tristeza. Entender los ciclos de la vida no quería decir aceptarlos.

A pesar del contexto de sufrimiento que envolvía el momento, Shikamaru se encontró disfrutando el contacto físico del cuerpo de Uzumaki. Ya un buen tiempo atrás se había resignado a ser una más de las víctimas del inocente encanto que Naruto irradiaba, pero optando por mantener privado su interés, dado que cualquier intento de acercarse al enérgico adolescente amenazaba con traer indiscutibles resultados problemáticos.

Sin embargo, su ingeniosa mente estaba disfrutando la situación, presentándole otras escenas más interesantes en las que podría tener a Naruto aferrándose a su cuerpo y sollozando por otras razones que nada tenían que ver con el dolor. Se apresuró a detener ese tren de pensamiento, así como a interrumpir el camino que su mano había recorrido hasta la espalda baja de su amigo. Era inconcebible que tuviese ese tipo de ideas mientras Naruto lloraba desesperanzado bajo la lluvia a mitad de un frío cementerio.

Los minutos continuaron avanzando y poco a poco las sacudidas del cuerpo del rubio fueron reduciéndose y su respiración regulándose; incluso la tempestad aminoró, quedando sólo una leve llovizna en su lugar. Permanecieron en esa posición, sus cuerpos aún unidos, mas ya no por medio de manos desesperadas; era un abrazo real, tranquilo, no un gesto con el único fin de recibir ayuda. No obstante, el momento no podía durar por siempre, y cuando el agarre de Uzumaki perdió fuerza Shikamaru supo que era la señal para separarse.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Shikamaru. Un leve asentimiento y un apenado intento de sonrisa fueron su respuesta. "Entonces vámonos. Hace frío aquí afuera." Consideró seguro retomar su tono de eterno aburrimiento. "Lo último que quiero es terminar con una fiebre…"

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, golpeándoles de lleno al encontrarse en un área libre de paredes. La temperatura daba la impresión de haber bajado un par de grados, pero Shikamaru asumió que se trataba de los efectos de la ropa mojada en su temperatura corporal. Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca de él, seguro actuando de manera inconsciente en busca de una fuente de calor.

Así iban avanzando, casi hombro con hombro, cuando una ráfaga de viento en especial intensa los alcanzó. Shikamaru vio la llama del candil, la cual había sobrevivido a la lluvia, sucumbir ante la inclemencia del viento. Percibió el sobresalto del otro ninja cuando las tinieblas se apoderaron del lugar, dejándolos a merced de sus otros sentidos aparte de la vista.

Shikamaru suspiró resignado cuando vio que Uzumaki, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y avances en cuanto a técnicas ninja, iba chocando con las lápidas y saliéndose del camino correcto con tan sólo unos cuantos pasos dados. Él conocía el camino de memoria, incluso podía decir el número necesario de pasos para alcanzar la salida del lugar, y podría llevarlos a la salida sin problema. En contra de su buen juicio entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Naruto y comenzó a avanzar, guiándole en silencio. El viejo candil quedó olvidado en el suelo a mitad del camino.

El rubio no opuso resistencia, dudando sólo un segundo antes de afianzar el contacto, y los dos adolescentes volvieron a avanzar. Shikamaru adquirió un paso lento para evitar que Uzumaki tropezara, éste teniendo suficiente problema resbalando con el suelo de tierra recién humedecido. Mientras, Shikamaru lidiaba con sus propios inconvenientes, tratando de mantenerse impasible cada vez que el cuerpo de Naruto rozaba con el suyo o le utilizaba como apoyo. Tardarían en salir cerca de unos diez minutos los cuales, en las condiciones presentes, se sentirían como un periodo mucho más largo. Lo que daría en ese instante por saber algún jutsu de fuego…

"Vamos, Naruto." dijo Shikamaru, hablando sólo para romper el silencio. Cualquier distracción era bienvenida. "¿Dónde quedó tu supuesto poder de sabio ermitaño? Sólo tienes que caminar derecho, ni siquiera es tan problemático."

El silencio volvió a posesionarse del ambiente, y si la falta de respuesta del rubio no fuera lo suficiente alarmante, la parada que hizo éste sí lo fue. Shikamaru temió haber despertado en Naruto los recuerdos del fallecido ninja legendario una vez más con su comentario.

"Shikamaru…" comenzó Naruto con inusual tono bajo. "Viniste a visitar a Asuma sensei ¿verdad?"

"Sí." respondió Shikamaru, incómodo al no poder descifrar el rostro del otro ninja por la oscuridad. Intentó sonar lo más natural posible a pesar de estar teniendo una conversación tomados de la mano. "Así es."

"Lo siento…" la voz del rubio sonaba algo ronca, afectada por el llanto previo. "Por lo de hace un momento. Estoy seguro que no viniste aquí para escuchar lloriqueos y tener una escena dramática."

"No te preocupes." dijo Shikamaru escuetamente. Era una de las pocas veces en que lamentaba tener poca experiencia con personas. "No fue tan malo…"

"Sí…" susurró Naruto, frotando pequeños círculos con su pulgar en la mano del otro adolescente. "No lo fue ¿verdad?"

Shikamaru escuchó el ruido de los pies vacilantes de Naruto al moverse y distinguió entre las sombras la figura del rubio acercándosele. Cuando Uzumaki se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre los dos la mente de Shikamaru se dio a la tarea de repasar en esos pocos segundos cada una de las conclusiones posibles a la situación; sintió su corazón acelerarse al descubrir que la mayoría llegaban al mismo resultado. Mas no por esto fue menor su sorpresa al sentir el aliento cálido de Naruto rozándole el rostro.

"Oye, Shikamaru…" su voz era apenas poco más que un murmullo. "¿Te molestaría si yo…?" apretó la mano del otro joven, pero volvió a relajar el agarre un momento después. "¿Sabes qué?" retrocedió un paso. "Olvídalo, no…"

Maldiciéndose en su interior por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Shikamaru tomó una de las contadas decisiones impulsivas en su vida entera. Haló la mano del rubio con fuerza, atrayéndole hacia sí de nuevo, y sus rostros quedaron otra vez frente a frente. Un corto sonido de sorpresa por el inesperado acto escapó de Uzumaki, y Shikamaru sintió lo último de su resolución abandonarle al tenerle tan cerca. Si Naruto iba a decir algo jamás llegó a expresarlo, siendo acallado por los labios del otro muchacho.

Naruto no opuso resistencia al contacto, así que Shikamaru decidió que la parte más riesgosa había quedado atrás. Dudaba que a aquello pudiese llamársele un beso propiamente, pues era apenas la unión de dos pares de labios sin ningún otro tipo de movimiento o acción adicional; optó por dejar los tecnicismos para después, concentrándose en disfrutar la sensación de realización que venía de compartir ese íntimo acto con el dueño de sus afectos.

Así permanecieron, de pie bajo la leve lluvia, con sus respiraciones siendo el único sonido en el cementerio en penumbra. Levantó su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla de Naruto y se separó de éste; la piel del rubio se sentía fría y mojada, y estando sólo a escasos centímetros de distancia Shikamaru alcanzaba a distinguir la expresión de sorpresa de éste.

"Shikamaru…" comenzó Naruto después de un momento. "La verdad es que yo sólo iba a pedirte que me abrazaras de nuevo…"

"Oh." Shikamaru se encontró abandonado por las palabras, y su mente trabajando a marcha forzada para encontrar una excusa que justificase sus acciones. "Yo…"

"Creo que me gusta más tu idea." interrumpió Naruto, recuperando su usual tono de voz travieso. "Supongo que no te llaman genio por nada." Haló la mano de Shikamaru y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia el frente. "Anda, holgazán. Si vamos a continuar esto será en un lugar seco y bien iluminado."

Apenas había dado dos o tres pasos cuando el rubio volvió a resbalar, sólo no cayendo al suelo por el agarre firme del otro ninja, quien le detuvo atrayéndolo hacia él.

"Vaya que eres una molestia…" se quejó Shikamaru, asumiendo el mando de la marcha. "Qué es lo que me atrajo a ti nunca lo sabré."

"Probablemente fue mi cautivadora apariencia." respondió Naruto, dejándose guiar por su acompañante. "Y mi inminente masculinidad también."

"¿Inminente masculinidad?" repitió Shikamaru con incredulidad. "Eso no es lo que escuché decir a Sai…"

"¡Sai es un maldito mentiroso!" exclamó Naruto, indignado. "La próxima vez que lo vea haré que se arrepienta de todo lo que dice… ¡Le quitaré su ridícula sonrisa a golpes!"

Era bueno tener de regreso al Naruto enérgico y alegre al que Shikamaru estaba acostumbrado. Tras varios minutos de caminar en la oscuridad al fin alcanzaron la salida del lugar, la cual estaba iluminada por dos grandes lámparas. Los dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio, con las manos aún entrelazadas a pesar de haber dejado de ser necesario. Shikamaru sonrió al ver la lamentable apariencia de Naruto, con el cabello empapado y la ropa goteando y salpicada de lodo; supuso que él debía verse casi igual. No quería pensar en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a sus padres al volver a casa.

Shikamaru sabía que el momento de enfrentar lo ocurrido en el cementerio había llegado. Se soltó del agarre de Uzumaki y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. La oscuridad quedaba atrás y el lapso de vulnerabilidad del rubio había sido superado, así que ahora, cara a cara y en mejor estado, Shikamaru iba a aclarar si aquel beso en realidad significó algo.

"Bueno, Naruto…" comenzó Shikamaru, decidido a hablar sin rodeos. "Tenemos dos opciones aquí: la primera es una solución rápida y sencilla; la otra es a largo plazo y seguramente termine trayéndonos montones de problemas a ambos."

"Pues… ¿cuál de las opciones hará que vuelvas a besarme?" preguntó Naruto.

"La que es larga y problemática." respondió Shikamaru.

"Bueno." dijo Naruto, y avanzó hasta quedar frente al otro ninja. "Tomemos esa, entonces."

Sabía de antemano que esa sería la respuesta de Uzumaki, quien optaba sin excepción por tomar el camino más difícil posible, pero de igual manera se alegró al escucharla. Se acercó una vez más al rubio, tomándose ahora la libertad de contemplar el rostro de éste mientras se aproximaba a sus labios. A pesar de que aún estaban bajo la lluvia y que el viento helado continuaba soplando sin piedad contra ellos, la avidez de los ojos azules de Naruto y los labios entreabiertos de éste fueron todo lo que Shikamaru necesitó para sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse.

Cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron ya no fue sólo un roce inocente, sino un beso real, abierto y apasionado, un intercambio de anhelos hasta entonces contenidos y de nuevas esperanzas para el futuro. Mientras estrechaba el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo Shikamaru reparó en lo curioso que era estar dando inicio a algo en un lugar donde lo usual era dar cosas por concluidas; no sabía si era un signo bueno o malo, y su mente racional le decía que lo más probable es que no significase nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá se trataba de una última lección póstuma de sus maestros, recordándoles que en la vida algunas oportunidades no se presentan dos veces y que nada es para siempre. Fuera lo que fuese, Shikamaru decidió que lo único que en verdad importaba era este nuevo ciclo que se abría frente a ellos y las posibilidades que venían con él. El día apenas daba inicio, y con él llegaba un grato porvenir.

* * *

A/N: Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario es apreciado y muy bien recibido. Me encanta escuchar opiniones. La festividad mencionada es el Obon/Bon Festival, tradición en Japón en honor a los difuntos. Si les interesa en ShikaNaru, tengo otras historias de esta pareja en mi profile. Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
